merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamia
Ancient and deadly creatures born to cause chaos, the lamia are female monsters with lethal powers. Few have crossed their path and evan fewer have lived to tell the tail. This evil maiden can fool many men with its innocent appearence. Origion Lamias were created centries ago by The High Priestesses by using very powerful dark magic. To create the lamia, the combined the blood of many highly poisonus serpents and large, strong snakes and the blood of a little girl and a beautiful young woman. The lamia were fearsome and powers. They slaughtered many humans and went wild and out of control before fleeing into the world. Overview Lamia are deadly beasts that take the form of innocent maidens to capture their prey. The lamia can make men fall in love with her and cause men to fight to the death for her. She has a strong influence over mortal men. Her powers are strong but her mind control has no power over wizards and girls. The lamia brings famine and disease where ever she goes. They are evil, arrogant creatures that take pleasure in seeing the pain they have caused. Lamias can eat human food but they love to eat flesh, especially the flesh of human infants, and they love the taste of human blood. Lamia are crafty, cunning and very clever and seductive. Whenever they are hunted, they always manage to make their hunter the hunted. Lamia are ruthless and have no conscience. The only emotions they feel are anger, hatred, joy, happiness but no sorrow or regret. Appearence In her human form, the lamia looks just like a beautiful young lady. In her true form, the lamia is very tall, her clothers become ripped, her face becomes hideous and serpent-like. Their hair transforms into a mass of long, thick tentacles and her dainty hands become hard, scaly claws with razor sharp nails. Her mouth becomes huge and her teeth turn yellow and shark-like. Her legs merge to become a long snake-like tail. Her skin is greenish grey flecked with black and dark grey scales. Her eyes are large and golden-green and like the eyes of a snake. Their arms get longer and her body becomes thin and bony. Powers and Abilities The lamia is a powerful monster with many magical abilities. She can make men fall in love with her and trust her. She can influence them and make them fight over her or even kill their own friends. The lamia can also control the minds of men and read their thoughts and emotions. Lamias are highly venomous. Their black blood is like a powerful acid that can melt through any metal. With one kiss, the lamia can drain people of their energy and lifeforce. All their health and strenght is obsorbed into the lamia, leaving the cold, pale husk of her victem behind. Lamia have very tough, hard skin that can keep them safe from most weapons. They can withstand large amounts of damage with getting badly hurt and she heals rapidly. Lamia can survive being stabbed in the chest without feeling any physical pain. Lamia are very strong and can life things ten times bigger than herself. Her eyesight is 30 times better than a hawk and can help her navigate in the dark. She also has an incredible sense of smell. Lamia are the swiftest creatures of the land and can easily outrun their hunters. Lamia have the power of telekinesis and levitation. Their telekinetic abilities are weak but are strong enough to fling objects through the air with tremendous strenght. Weaknesses Her mind control, influence and beauty has no effect on wizards, magical creatures or women.While stabbing her in the stomack has no effect, running your blade through her back can instantly kill her.She is weak in her human form.